Thiago Silva vs. Tomasz Drwal
Thiago Silva came into the fight undefeated and it was Tomasz Drwal's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began. Silva came in. Drwal stuffed a double. Silva fell to his back and missed a leglock/heelhook. He missed another. They stood and broke. Drwal landed a right hand. They clinched. Drwal kneed the body with four thirty-five left. Four fifteen. They broke, Drwal landed an uppercut. Silva landed a body kick and an inside leg kick and ate a counter right hand. Four minutes. Drwal backed off with his hands low. He blocked a high kick. Silva missed a front kick. Three thirty-five. Silva smiled after he ate a leg kick. The pace was slow. Drwal landed a left hand. They clinched. Three fifteen. They broke. Drwal blocked a high kick. Drwal landed a body kick, nope that one caught the groin. Nope, Silva's kick at the same time caught Drwal in the... hip. They continued. Three minutes. Silva landed a body kick. Two thirty-five as Drwal stuffed a double. Drwal kneed the body and broke. Drwal blocked a hard high kick. Two fifteen. Drwal landed a right hand and another. A nice uppercut. Two minutes. Drwal landed a leg kick. Silva said 'bring it on'. Silva landed a leg kick. He landed a body kick. One thirty-five as Drwal landed a leg kick. Silva checked another. Drwal was tired. He took a deep breath. One fifteen. Drwal checked an inside leg kick. Drwal stuffed a double and they broke. One minute. Drwal missed a left hook. He blocked a flying knee. Silva landed another to the body. Drwal landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Silva missed a single and fell to his back. He stood trying a single, Silva stuffed it. They clinched. The first round ended. The second round began. They exchanged in close. Silva landed a body kick. Four thirty-five as Drwal dodged a high kick. Silva landed a right hand. He kneed the body. Drwal blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Drwal dodged a pair of rights. Silva kneed the body and landed a pair of rights inside as they clinched. Four minutes as they broke. Drwal landed a good leg kick. Silva kneed the body and ate a right hand. They clinched. They broke with three thirty-five. Both were tired. Three fifteen as Drwal landed a leg kick. Silva missed an uppercut. Silva was swinging wildly. Three minutes. Drwal backed off. Drwal checked a leg kick. Silva kneed the body. Silva landed a short right hand and kneed the body. A good right uppercut. Two thirty. Drwal landed a right. Silva backed off, both were exhausted. Two fifteen as Drwal blocked a high kick. Drwal landed a right hand, Silva kneed the body. Two minutes. Drwal blocked a Superman punch. Drwal missed a leg kick. One thirty-five. Drwal pressed forward to the clinch, Drwal kneed the body. They broke. One fifteen. Silva landed a weak body kick. Drwal had his hands down. One minute. Silva looked at the clock. The crowd booed. Silva landed a hard right. Silva kneed the face and a pair of uppercuts. Another. A knee to the body. A hard left hook and Drwal dropped and the referee stopped it.